


To Remember what Will be

by the_winterfloof_17



Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, iron man movies
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Some angst, Sort Of Fluff, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Kissing, but not really, he is literally tired, humping, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_winterfloof_17/pseuds/the_winterfloof_17
Summary: Prequel to the rest of the Brightest Blue Series.Tony gets the call from Obadiah about his parents’ death and someone comes to visit him after everything happens.Would suggest reading ‘A breath of desert air’ first, though this can be read as a stand alone
Relationships: James “Bucky” Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Brightest Blue ever seen [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855435
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	To Remember what Will be

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to ‘A breath of desert air’ and the rest of the series. Sort of like a scene that I didn’t include in the rest of the series. There’s some smut but not much but some fluff and some sadness for my cinnamon rolls. Enjoy.

_Tell me why I get this feeling  
That you really wanna make me yours_

Motive (with Doja Cat) by Ariana Grande  
… 

Tony was at a party when he got the call from Obadiah. Ty and Sunset were trying to get him to drink more shots while Rhodey stood in the background. Personally, Tony just wanted to go home already, he was tired and exhausted from being awake for three days. But he still had to show people a good time even if he was on the brink of collapsing. 

He was driving on the way home, alone in the car while having a small glass of whiskey. His phone rang loudly in the silence before Tony finally picked it up. “Hello?” 

“Tony… there was an accident with your parents. The police said it was a car accident, Howard drove the car into electrical lines. They don’t know whether he was drinking or not, son.” Tony swallowed before the call ended, while Jarvis kept driving to the house. The butler looked at Tony before getting a tea for him and saying goodnight, leaving Tony on the couch. 

He clutched the cup of tea tightly before all the anger was unleashed. He threw the tea cup against the wall before throwing the picture frames to the ground. The sounds of glass breaking and crashing against the wall was heard loudly throughout the empty house. Tony threw the throw pillows to the ground, flipping the couch onto his side before collapsing.

He was tired but there was still anger and hatred coursing through his veins. How could Howard be so stupid? Driving like that with his momma, his poor momma who forgot who he was. All Tony wanted was for Maria to come back and sing him the Italian lullabies, lull him to sleep. But he also knew that drinking would cause Howard’s death one day, sooner or later. He just wished it wasn’t right now, right when he was at MIT and just seventeen. Of course, there was also Obadiah but he was only a father-figure in Tony’s life and yeah he was family. But it wouldn’t be the same without his momma; Tony tried to not picture her death as a violent one. 

He prayed and hoped to God, any god that she died not too violently or that she was drugged at least. Howard, he had no wishes for that man, he hoped he suffered through all the pain that he caused Tony. But Tony remembered his momma never told him to hold a grudge against anyone even if they caused him pain. So Tony still prayed for Howard even if he didn’t want to because Maria Stark taught him that. 

Tony grabbed an expensive bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, grabbing ice and a glass while the news played. The news of Howard and Maria Stark’s deaths were shining across the tv screen multiple times. Hell, there was even a conference with Obadiah and Stark Industries. Tony hated the way Obie looked, he looked almost smug about having control over the company. 

He honestly wished he was already twenty-one so he could snatch the reins from Obie and smile gleefully. He poured the whiskey, almost overflowing the cup before taking a big sip. He listened to the news more, pouring glass after glass of whiskey and whatever else he could find. The noise of the tv helped until he heard something. If Tony wasn’t drunk enough, his senses would have told him to investigate further but he didn’t. 

Tony’s vision started to blur from drinks running through his system, not helping from the party either. There was a shadow, something that was walking closer to him, until he realized _it_ was actually a person. It was the arm that shined from the moonlight, the silver plating that got Tony’s mind working. He stood up, almost stumbling before shoving the person, surprised that the person even moved. Tony glared at the person, seeing the Soldier’s face now before shoving him again. 

“You did this, didn’t you? Didn’t you!” He snapped at the Soldier, not even realizing the tears that were falling. He flinched against the Soldier moving forward, leather clad arms pulling towards Tony slowly. “Don’t! Don’t do that, not when you-you did that.” He swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to calm down while the Soldier stood there. 

“Oh god, why! Why!” He yelled, collapsing to his knees from the sobs escaping his lips. Tony sobbed loudly as the Soldier kneeled next to him. He slowly pulled Tony towards him, pulling him into his lap as Tony continued to sob. Tony reluctantly let his arms wrap around the Soldier’s neck, the mask tickling his jaw. The Soldier’s hands trembled against Tony’s before he held the younger boy tightly, words swirling around in his mind. “I… I didn’t want to do it, I had no choice.” 

Tony looked up to meet his eyes and he could see the pain and regret in the Soldier’s eyes. He gently wiped at the black paint around his eyes, seeing tears form. He pressed his forehead to the Soldier’s, arm tightening around his neck. Tony touched his face before gently pulling the mask down, revealing the Soldier’s lips. He kissed the Soldier gently, feeling the Soldier’s hands tighten on his waist before he was being moved. 

The Soldier moved through the empty mansion, following up the stairs before entering Tony’s bedroom. Tony whimpered quietly as the Soldier pushed him against the wall, hands wandering against the straps of the uniform. The Soldier moved his thigh in between Tony’s smaller thighs, giving the boy a chance to gain friction. Tony continued kissing him, hands running through his long hair as the Soldier used an arm to remove his rifle and weapons. 

Tony couldn’t help but start to grind on the Soldier’s thigh, biting his lip from making more noise. “Come on, Котенок. I wanna hear you.” He stopped biting his lip, the heavy sounds of panting escaping into the room. The Soldier tilted his chin to meet his lips, kissing Tony while he continued grinding into Tony’s thighs. The Soldier grunted, there was a hot pressure starting to build in Tony as he moved his clothed cock against the Soldier. “Please, please—” 

The Soldier’s hands slid Tony’s shirt up, flesh and metal hands meeting warm olive skin, causing goosebumps. Tony shivered against the cold touch before the Soldier swiftly removed the shirt. Their lips parted against each other, panting heavily as the pressure increased more and more. 

“Don’t cry, Котенок. Look at me,” he moved Tony’s chin, tilting it up to look the Soldier in the eyes softly. He probably should’ve been embarrassed that, on the brink of orgasm, he was tearing up again. But clearly didn’t show on the Soldier’s face, only groaning more when Tony moved. He could smell the musty scent of their arousal mixing together as Tony moved more. The Soldier moved his hand to hold both of Tony’s wrists against the wall. 

He could feel pre-come dripping in the insides of his tight jeans but he didn’t care. There was a growing wet patch on the Soldier’s tight leather pants as well. When they both came, the Soldier collapsed against Tony, still somehow holding him against the wall. Tony could feel love bites already forming around his neck and the way the Soldier’s lips were red. The Soldier leaned in for another kiss, wet-mouthed and sloppy as they both panted heavily. 

Tony pulled the Soldier closely, hands tightening on the straps while the Soldier released against him. “Please don’t leave, not yet at least.” His eyelashes fluttered at the Soldier unknowingly, making the Soldier dread the few minutes that he’d leave behind. He wanted to stay, oh how badly he wanted to but couldn’t. 

The Soldier stayed with Tony while he fell asleep in his arms. And when the Soldier knew he had to go, he wondered if this was something he would remember. Would he one day be free from Hydra? There were so many questions that the Soldier had, they were considered “malfunctions”. He hoped one day though, that he would be with Tony permanently.  
No matter what pain he had to go through to keep remembering.


End file.
